Battle Theatre Re-Write
by DeGraphics Literature
Summary: Max Mapel is now thirteen years old and officially a trainer. After battling in the Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh Leauges. He goes to the Kanto region to challenge a new Frontier Facility. Joining him will be his sister May and some familiar faces. What they don't realize is that they know the Frontier Brain very well. Join us, as Max confronts the Battle Theatre. (Amourshipping)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On the streets of Petalburg City, a boy with black hair, big square rimmed glasses, khaki shorts, a black t-shirt and a green unbuttoned shirt walked towards the Gym with a sad look on his face. His name was Max Mapel, he was thirteen years old and he has just come home from the Kanto Region where he competed in, and lost, his third league. He's never been able to get past the quarterfinals in a league just like his old friend and big brother figure, Ash Ketchum. He lost in Hoenn, Johto, and now Kanto. Even with Mega Evolution he was unable to get far. His partners Sceptile and Gallade, who were outside their pokéballs and wearing their Mega Stones on their wrists, looked at their trainer with concern.

"Don't worry you too, I'm fine," Max said, he said it the entire trip home and Sceptile wasn't buying it one bit. It knew Max was upset about losing another league and it was eating him up. He needed something to cheer him up.

They reached the door and entered to find his sister, May, a sixteen year old Pokémon Coordinator with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, a red bandana tied around her head, a red tank top and white bike shorts, talking with an obese man in his thirties with sunglasses and a élight blue Alolan (Hawaiian) shirt that he knew to be Scott, the head of the Battle Frontier. As soon as he was within their eyesight, they turned to him.

"Hey there Max," Scott said. "How are you?"

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I think you're ready to challenge the Battle Frontier," Scott replied.

"Really!?" Max replied in shock.

"That's right," said May, "he was telling me about a new facility that he thinks you should start with."

"It's called the Battle Theatre," Scott explained. "Unlike the other frontier facilities, this one is open to the public."

"Why is that?" Max asked.

"Well, from what Scott told me, it also hosts these things called Pokémon Showcases," May explained. "Apparently it's an event similar to contests from the Kalos Region."

"What makes them different from Contests?" Max asked.

"From what the Frontier Brain told me, it's a girls only competition and there's no battle round," Scott explained. "I can't really describe any more than that, you're just going to have to see one for yourself."

Max had to think about this, he had scene Ash go through the Battle Frontier himself so he knew what the other Frontier Brains were capable of. But this new one could provide a bit of a challenge.

"I think it would be fun," his sister stated. "We would experiencing something new and we could probably travel with Ash again."

"If he hasn't gone to a new region already," Max joked.

The three of them all laughed, knowing how often Ash would go off and start a new journey after being introduced to a new challenge.

"Alright, I think I will take on the Battle Frontier," Max decided. "And I'll start with the Battle Theatre!"

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Authors Note**

 **Well here's the Prologue for the new Battle Theatre. I decided to include the scene where Max is told about the Battle Theatre and put in the Kanto region with the other Frontier Facilities to spread Pokémon Showcases. Even if you haven't read the old version, you know who the Frontier Brain is but I'll keep quiet for now incase you haven't. Now if you've read the first version, then I'm sure you're wondering how I'm having Ash and Serena get together with the Sun and Moon anime going on right now. Well I'll have this happen after the Sun and Moon anime is over and Ash will reunite with Serena sometime before or after that happens then. Readers of the original might also be wondering why I put the Battle Theatre in Kanto instead of Kalos, well the original plot wasn't going to fit in this story and I want to play with the idea of Pokémon Showcases being spread to other regions. More details when the chapter comes out. See you in Chapter One: Meeting the Queen.**


	2. Meeting the Queen

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Queen**

 **Welcome to the First Chapter of the Battle Theatre Re-Write. There will be a few more differences that people who read the original will notice. There is also a certain plot element I added that no one will see coming, read to find out what it is. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

May and Max were now on a boat heading to Viridian City in the Kanto Region. Scott had told them that Viridian City was also where the Battle Theatre was located, and as per usual, he didn't give away the Frontier Brain's identity. They had called Ash's home to see if their old traveling companion would like to join them on Max's Battle Frontier Challenge, but his mom said he wasn't in Pallet Town at the moment. When they asked where he was, she said it was a secret. May and Max didn't question it and could only assume that Ash was off in another region hoping to conquer the League there. Max was a little disappointed by this, he was hoping to reunite with Ash to not only travel with him, but to have that battle he promised back when they parted ways in Hoenn.

The two Hoenn siblings were watching the waves roll on by as the boat treaded across the water when a voice called out to them.

"May! Max!"

The two turned around to see two fifteen year old girls came towards them. One had blue eyes and long, blue hair wearing a white beanie with a pink pokéball logo on it, a black dress with a pink mini skirt, and pink boots and a Piplup by her side. The other had short, orange hair and deep brown eyes wearing a pair of sunglasses on her forehead, jeans, a maroon shirt, and an orange vest. May, having met the two girls before in the Sinnoh Region, instantly recognized them.

"Dawn! Zoey!" she screamed as she ran up to the two girls and pulled them into a group hug.

"It's so good to see you," said Dawn as she broke from the hug. "What are you doing on a boat to Kanto?"

"Max is about to take on the Battle Frontier and he's starting with the new Battle Theatre," May explained.

"Well isn't that a coincidence," Zoey stated. "We're going to see the Battle Theatre too."

"Really?" May and Max stated in shock.

"Yeah, but we didn't know it was a part of the Battle Frontier," Dawn explained.

Max smiled at the three girls conversing. While not knowing them too well like May, he had met them briefly on his journey. He met Zoey when he first started his journey as she was competing in Hoenn's Contest Circuit. He ran into Dawn when he went on a journey to Sinnoh, she was taking a break from contests at the time.

"How did you find out about it?" Max asked.

"Well it made it onto Pokémag Weekly," Dawn said as she pulled out a magazine with a beautiful picture of a girl with deep blue eyes and short, dirt blonde hair wearing a fabulous pink dress with red ribbons dancing with a Braixen and a Sylveon on the cover. She opened it up to an article with another picture of the same girl on the cover and began to read aloud. "It says here, 'As a way of promoting Pokémon Showcases outside of the Kalos Region, veteran performer Palmero entrusts a special individual, who chooses to remain an anonymous, to construct the new Battle Theatre in Viridian City in the Kanto Region. It was a huge success with over 120 participants performing in Kanto's first Pokémon Showcase three months ago and Serena Yvonne, a young Kalosian Girl who had been on the Performance scene before back in Kalos, became the first to claim the title of "Kanto Queen." Construction of even more showcase halls are being constructed in towns and cities all over Kanto in order to set up a proper circuit, but every will be glad to see the many exhibition performances at the Battle Theatre until then.'"

The two Mapel siblings were amazed. The Battle Theatre had become that popular that quickly?

"Wow, I didn't know it was already that popular," said Max, expressing his and his sister's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's incredible," said Dawn. "We were hoping to see one of Serena's performances to see if they can give us any ideas for future contests."

"Well we were hoping to do the same before Max challenges the Frontier Brain," Max explained to the Sinnoh natives.

"Speaking of which," Max said. "Do you think this 'Kanto Queen' is the Frontier Brain?"

"It could be possible," said Zoey.

"I guess we'll find out once we get there," said May.

"Say, how about we all go together?" Dawn suggested.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Max replied.

* * *

They arrived in Viridian City in no less than a few hours and, thanks to a map Max had bought earlier, they found the famous Battle Theatre, though it looked more like a palace. The building was much like a contest hall only it seemed a bit taller with two marble towers with two pokémon the group didn't recognize, they were very cat like with large manes that sort of resembled fire in a weird way. After taking in the mere size and majesty of the building, May walked up to a schedule on one of the pillars.

"It says that the next performance is tomorrow at 11," May said to the group.

"Alright, then let's go check in at the Pokémon Center," Max suggested.

The girls agreed and made their way to the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how can I help you?" the pink haired nurse behind the counter, Nurse Joy greeted.

"We need a room for the four of us," said Max.

"Of course, let me just get you your room keys," said Nurse Joy as she went through the back door.

The group then heard a bit of commotion and turned to see a tiny Pokémon that kind of reminded them of a Raichu running down the hall. It made its way towards the group and jumped onto Max's head.

"Dedenne, get back here," screamed a voice. The group turned back to the hallway to see a blonde, eleven-year-old girl with her hair tied in a ponytail at the front and blue eyes wearing a black tee shirt and a brown vest, a white skirt, pink sneakers, and a yellow purse resting on her shoulders.

"Is this your Pokémon?" May asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "I was trying to give him a bath but he just really wants to play."

Max reached for the tiny mouse Pokémon on his head and handed it to its trainer.

"Here."

"Thank you," said the girl as she took the little rodent and it made it's way to her shoulder. "My name's Bonnie by the way, and this is my friend, Dedenne."

"I'm Max," said the Hoenn boy. "This is my sister May and my friends Dawn and Zoey."

"Max, May, Dawn, and Zoey. Where have I heard those names before?" The blonde pondered. "Oh yeah, you are some of Ash's friends."

The group became shocked at the mention of their old friends name. "You know Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah, I travelled with him in Kalos with my brother when I was seven," Bonnie explained. "He often talked about you guys a couple times."

"Wow, what a coincidence," said Dawn.

"Wait, you said you were from Kalos right?" Zoey asked, to which Bonnie nodded. "Do you know anything about Pokémon Showcases?"

"Yeah, A friend of mine is a performer and I plan to be one as well," said Bonnie. "How about we meet in the cafeteria and I'll tell you more."

"Sure," the group agreed.

They got their keys from Nurse Joy and joined Bonnie in the cafeteria.

"So, where should we begin?" Bonnie asked.

"How about explaining what a Pokémon Showcase is and what the rules are," Dawn suggested.

"Alright, so Pokémon Showcases are a girls only competition where performers go against each other to win a Princess Key," Bonnie explained. "There are two rounds, the first is the Themed Performance; this is where performers a split into groups of three and show off some talent a performer should have, this can be anything ranging from styling, baking, even herding other pokémon."

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, like I said it can be anything," Bonnie continued. "Anyway, once that group of three is finished, the audience gets to vote who did the best and the performer who gets the most votes moves onto the next round. The second round is the Freestyle Performance where performers do a performance with their pokémon to amaze the audience."

"Wait, the performer performs with their pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it also shows the bond between trainer and pokémon," Bonnie said. "After all the performers do their performances, the audience once again votes for who they thought had the best performance. The performer with the most votes wins and gets a princess key. Similar to getting eight gym badges and five contest ribbons, if a performer gets three princess keys, they get to perform in the Master Class Showcase where, in Kalos, you can compete to claim the title of Kalos Queen."

"I see," said May. "So when enough Showcase halls open up here in Kanto…"

"It will be for the title of Kanto Queen," Bonnie finished.

"How many Pokémon can a performer use?" May asked.

"You can have one or two pokémon during the Themed Performance and up to six during the Freestyle Performance," Bonnie explained.

This was very helpful information. The group was happy they met Bonnie.

"So Bonnie," Max said. "What brings you to Kanto?"

"To see the performance tomorrow and meet an old friend," Bonnie answered.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe," Bonnie answered with a playful smile. "But there's someone else. You remember how I said I had a friend who was performer?" The four trainers nodded. "Well that friend is none other than Serena."

This came as more of a shock than finding out she was friends with Ash.

"You mean the same Serena who's the first and current Kanto Queen?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, she was also travelling with me, Ash, and my brother in Kalos," replied the Kalos native. "Infact, our journey helped Serena realize she wanted to be a performer."

Max, May, Dawn, and Zoey were taking all of this in. Just then a thought came to them. If they knew Serena, then she might know if Serena was the Frontier Brain or not. Then again, she might not even know what the Battle Frontier was, so they didn't bother asking.

"You want to join me in seeing the performance?" Bonnie asked the group, snapping them from their thoughts. "Maybe afterwards, I can get you backstage to meet Serena."

The group turned to each other, all of them thinking the same thing.

"Can you give us a minute to talk it over?" Zoey asked.

"Sure," said the blonde. She got up from their table and made her way over to the bathrooms.

"So what do you guys think?" Zoey asked her comrades.

"Well she seems like a nice girl," said Dawn. "And if we meet Serena, we might be able to trade ideas for our Contests."

"Besides, if Serena is the Frontier Brain, this bet the best way for me to challenge her," Max said.

"It will also be great to meet another friend of Ash's," May added.

"Alright, then let's do it."

As soon as Bonnie left the bathroom, she was approached by May.

"Bonnie, we would be glad to join you."

"Great," Bonnie said. "I'll meet you at the Battle Theatre at a quarter to eleven."

"You got it," Dawn replied.

* * *

The next day, Max, May, Dawn, and Zoey met with Bonnie at 10:50 outside the Battle Theatre.

"Glad you guys could make it," said Bonnie.

"Thanks for letting us join you," May responded. " We were going to go buy ourselves, but I think we would have a better experience with others."

"I totally agree," said Bonnie. "Well, let's go take our seats."

The group had entered the theatre and went to their seats which were actually on a balcony. This fact alone was not what surprised the Hoenn and Sinnoh natives. The actual performance stage was huge. It was extremely wide and rounded with a long catwalk extruding from the center of the stage, there were also two golden staircases that curved up to meet in the center of a larger staircase with a lush red carpet. The stage itself had a very unique pattern with three large, pink circles surrounded by triangle and square shaped tiles that varied in shades of brown. The curtains that dropped from the side of the stage were also a lovely royal blue. And the view from the balcony made it absolutely stunning.

"Bonnie, how were you able to get these seats?" Zoey asked in astonishment.

"Being friends with the queen has its perks," Bonnie replied.

"I kind of feel a little underdressed," Dawn said with all honesty.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," May agreed. "I feel like we should be a bit more formal."

"Don't worry about it," Bonnie stated. "You only have to dress formally if you're on that stage."

The group felt slightly at ease about this, but it didn't help the overwhelming feeling from affecting them.

"He Bonnie," Dawn asked as they sat down. "Why was the Battle Theatre built here in Kanto anyway?"

"Ah, now that's a story," Bonnie replied. "You'll just have to wait until after the performance."

The house lights went dim and two spotlights shown on top of the stairs, revealing two figures that weren't there before. One was a man with smooth black hair and tanned skin wearing a stylish blue tuxedo and top hat, a long, black cane with a Pikachu shaped head, and a golden mask that covered everything but his mouth. The other was a male Pikachu in similar costume without pants and a mask. They then dashed off in different directions, the man going to stage right, the pikachu going stage left. They jumped up on the rails of the golden stair cases and glided down tem as if they were skating. Once the reached the end of the rails the both jumped up at the same time, doing a few flips in the air while doing so, and landed in center stage with both human and pokémon holding onto their hats and the pikachu landing on the man's shoulder. The entire audience was in a roar of applause at the stunning display.

The man got up on his feet and faced the audience.

"Bonjour, ladies and gentlemen," said the man as the cheers died down. "Welcome to the Battle Theatre's Exhibition Performance."

The audience applauded once more.

"I am your ever faithful host Monsieur K," the man said. "I am very pleased that Kanto is being so open to bringing this Kalos tradition here. So as we wait for showcase halls to reach the other towns and cities of this great region, please give a warm welcome to the current Kanto Queen, Madame Serena."

The audience began to roar in applause once more as the the spotlight moved up from Monsieur K to reveal Serena at the top of the stairs in that beautiful dress Max, May, Dawn, and Zoey saw on the magazine yesterday. She was accompanied by a bipedal, fox like pokémon in a fancy outfit as well with a stick in it's tail that had a huge red bow on it, a black and white bear pokémon with some red sunglasses on it's head. A white, cat like pokémon with lovely blue eyes and what looked like ribbons wearing a floral designed cape, and a blue, bird like pokémon with clouds for wings wearing a tiara. Bonnie identified each as Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, and Altaria.

Once some very cheerful music started, Altaria picked up Sylveon and carried it up while Serena and Braixen began doing cartwheels down the stairs with Pancham doing flips in between them. Meanwhile, Altaria and Sylveon were flyinging in circles above the stage dispersing certain moves that created a beautiful shower of blue and pink particles. Once Serena and Braixen got to the bottom of the stairs safely, the put their hands and paws together and had Pancham land in them before launching him in the air and having the panda pokémon do some more twirls. Serena and Braixen kept on of their arms connected while Braixen reached for her stick in her tail and held it as a fire began to ignite. Serena and Braixen began to twirl together while simultaneously creating a fire ring around them. Pancham then came down and used the move stone edge to create a ring of stones around the outside edge of the flames. Altaria then carried Sylveon down into the ring of rocks and launched a dragon rage in the air and Sylveon launched a Moonblast attack. The result in the two attacks colliding created a majestic pink dragon that seemed to be coming out of a volcano.

The four trainers from Sinnoh and Hoenn were looking at the display in awe. There was no way anyone could pull something like that off in a Contest, not with only one or two Pokémon.

"She's incredible," said Dawn

"Yeah, no kidding," Zoey agreed. "I don't think any of us could pull something like that off in a contest."

The dragon then moved it's head up and began to breath fire thanks to Braixen. Suddenly, Serena emerged from the fire breath with Altaria holding her as the pink dragon dispersed, making her look like a heroic angel who defeated the beast. She began to fly all over the room, flying right above the audience as they looked in awe. She eventually went to the balcony where Max and the others were sitting and gave them a wave and a friendly wink.

The three Pokémon on stage weren't doing nothing either. While Serena and Altaria were flying around, Braixen and Sylveon were jumping on the pillars of stone to make them disperse. Half way through, Braixen and Sylveon used Fire Blast and Swift at the same time to make a giant fire star while Pancham used a dark pulse attack to create a hole on the inside. Serena and Altaria then made their way back to the stage and flew through the fire star and landed on center stage where she made an elegant pose with the rest of her Pokémon, finishing the performance.

The audience began to roar with applause once more, much louder than before, giving Serena a standing ovation. Max and the others stood up and joined in the applause. Serena truly deserved the title of Kanto Queen.

* * *

After the Performance, Bonnie led the group to a hallway backstage in order to meet with Serena. To say the group was anxious was an understatement. Is she really the Frontier Brain? Will she accept Max's challenge? Many thoughts like these clouded their minds as the walked down the hall.

"Well here we are," Bonnie sair as she stopped in front of a dark oak wood door. She proceeded to knock and said, "Serena! It's me, Bonnie."

The door opened to reveal the Kanto Queen herself greeting Bonnie with a warm smile.

"It's so good to see you again Bonnie," said Serena as she gave the blonde a hug that was happily returned.

Now that the group had a better look at her, they could tell she was at least eighteen years old and was definitely more beautiful then her picture made her out to be.

She broke from it shortly and noticed the rest of the group and turned to them.

"You must be Max, May, Dawn, and Zoey," she said. "Bonnie told me you would be coming. Please, come in."

They accepted the invitation and walked through the door. They were greeted by an average sized dressing room with purple walls aligned with dark oak paneling and a floor of the same material. There was a large white vanity in the far left corner and a white couch along with two white armchairs surrounding a wooden coffee table with a glass top, a small white tea set sitting atop of it, on the right. To their right there was another couch with Serena's Sylveon and Altaria resting peacefully, her Pancham and Braixen to the left of them sitting on large pink beanbags.

Serena made her way over to the couch and got a few cups ready.

"Would any of you like some tea," she asked.

"Yes, thank you," said May as she and Dawn sat in the white chairs.

"This place is amazing," said Zoey looking around the room. She wasn't just talking about the room itself though, she was talking about the entire Battle Theatre.

"Why thank you," said Serena as she poured May and Dawn their tea. "When I heard that Palmero, my producer, wanted to spread Pokémon Performances outside of Kalos. I was surprised, but happy. When she said it would be in Kanto, i was even happier; especially when my boyfriend offered to have this place built."

"Your boyfriend," Dawn asked curiously.

"Yes, he's the one who had this place built to get started on Kanto Pokémon Performances," Serena explained. "We had been together for a year at the time and when I told him the news, he got to work straight away."

Max thought it was a very sweet gesture of this man to do this for his girlfriend while May and Dawn looked like they heard the most heart warming story in the world. This news did get him thinking though, was this boyfriend the Frontier Brain instead of Serena?  
"Of course, it also allowed him to use this place for it's other function," said Bonnie, making the group look at her in confusion. "It's the reason you're here, isn't it Max?"

Max was even more confused; did she know this place was a Frontier Facility?

"You wish to challenge the Frontier Brain, correct," Serena stated. The group looked at her in shock. They never said anything about the Battle Frontier, unless…

"Scott called and told you about us didn't he?" Max said.

Serena nodded. "That's why had Bonnie meet with you; so you could challenge him."

"So you're not the Frontier Brain?" Zoey said in shock.

"That would be me," said a new voice.

The group turned to see Monsieur K standing by the door.

"Hey sweetie," said Serena.

The group turned back to her.

"He's your boyfriend?" May stated.

"Yes, and I accept your challenge Max," said the performance host, his voice containing less charisma than from the stage.

Max smiled and said, "Let's make sure to have a good battle, Monsieur K."

"Of course, and please," said the host as he removed his hat and shook his head, making it more messy. He then proceeded to take of his mask and the group was amazed at what they saw.

"Call me Ash."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **Author's Note**

 **Well there we go, Chapter 1 done (heh, rhyming). I guess you were all expecting Ash to be the Frontier Brain all along, whether you read the original or not. But I'm guessing some of you never expected Ash to be Monsieur Pierre's Kanto Counterpart. Well, I decided that it would be better if Ash was a bit more involved with the Showcases than just being a manager. Well, let me know what you guys think and stick around for Chapter Two: Time to Ketchum (I know the pun is as lame as last time).**


	3. Time to Ketchum

**Chapter 2 - Time to Ketchum**

 **Welcome back my loyal readers, I am very pleased with how much positive feedback I'm getting. I was going to have this be the battle chapter but I'm having a little trouble actually writing the battle. I'm not going to do a full six on six like last time as this is not that big of a battle and I got some complaints last time. I know I'm going to have Max use Mega Evolution and Ash use Z-Moves but I'm not sure how to write it in terms of showing how much difference there is between the two. So if any of you have some ideas, please let me know. With that out of the way, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Ash, you're the Frontier Brain!?" Max said in shock.

"Not only that, but you have a girlfriend," May added in shock as well. The entire group was in shock as well; more at the fact that Ash Ketchum, the densest boy on the planet, had a girlfriend than being the Frontier Brain.

"I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions," said Ash. "But I'm pretty sure that Max would like a battle, don't you."

"I do want to battle," Max said. "But I think I speak for everyone when I say you've got a lot of explaining to do. Like how you finally accepted Scott's job offer."

"How you, the densest man on the planet, have a girlfriend," May continued.

"And where on Earth did you learn to dance," Dawn finished.

"Alright, alright," Ash said as he tried to calm his former traveling companions down. "I guess I do owe you an explanation."

"How about starting when you two first met," Zoey suggested. "I'm sure that's how this all started."

"Sure, so why don't we all take a seat," said Serena.

May and Dawn sat back in their chairs while Ash, Bonnie, and Zoey sat next to Serena and Max grabbed a chair that was in front of the vanity and placed it in front of the coffee table.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you two met in Kalos," Dawn said.

"We did meet up there yes," said Serena, scooting closer to her boyfriend.

"But it wasn't where we first met," Ash finished.

"It's not?" May asked.

"We actually met long before that," Serena explained. "When me and Ash were around seven years old, there was a summer camp going on at Prof. Oak's lab. My mom, who is a famous Rhyhorn Racer, sent me there thinking it would be a good experience for me and so she could focus on her racing for a while. I didn't really like it at first and was so scared and didn't make any friends. Then we had a scavenger hunt where we had to look for pokémon that were scattered through the camp site. I quickly got lost in the forest and I got startled by a Poliwag."

"A Poliwag," May snickered. "I'm sorry but, I used to not like pokémon too, but even I thought Poliwag was cute."

"I thought it was an Ursaring or something, cut me some slack," said Serena. "Anyway, I was startled so much I fell and hurt my knee. I was so scared I started crying. Then I heard the bushes rustle again; I thought it would be another pokémon, one a lot more scary, but it was actually a boy looking for that very same Poliwag that startled me."

"Ash?" Zoey asked knowingly.

"Ash," Serena replied, her face flush. "He saw how helpless I looked asked me what was wrong. I told him that my knee was hurt and he immediately took out a blue handkerchief and tied it around my knee. I tried getting up but it still hurt, Ash then did this adorable little 'spell' and I still couldn't get up. He the got up and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped pull me up and lead me out of the forest and back to camp where I got my knee properly treated."

May, Dawn, and Zoey all gave a cute sigh at the sweet story.

"Ash was the first friend I made at that camp," Serena continued. "I had to head back to Kalos once camp was over, but I still held onto the handkerchief Ash gave me."

"Fast forward a few years later to when I first arrived in Kalos," said Ash. "Team Rocket was trying to steal a Garchomp at Prof. Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City but it backfired and went on a rampage. I tried to go help calm it down."

"Why am I not surprised," Max asked sarcastically.

"Anyway," Serena continued. "That rampage made it onto the news. I had finished up training for Rhyhorn Racing with my mom when she told me to come and watch. As soon as I saw Ash's face I immediately recognized him and felt like I had to see him again."

"You went on a pokémon journey just for that?" Zoey asked.

"Well, not entirely," Serena explained. "I never really liked Rhyhorn Racing like my mom does, but I wasn't sure what my dream was and going on a journey would help me figure it out. Seeing Ash again was just the push I needed to start."

"That kind of sounds like me in a way," May stated. "I just wanted to go on a journey so I could travel before deciding to become a coordinator, and I didn't want to battle Gyms and become powerful like my dad."

"Nice to know we have something in common," Serena smiled. "So I went to Lumiose City to see Prof. Sycamore and get my starter and he told me Ash was already in Santalune City. When I arrived he was in the middle of a battle with Viola, the Gym Leader. He lost and forgot his backpack while heading to the Pokémon Center."

"So you followed him to the Pokémon Center, returned his backpack, he recognizes you and you fall in love," May said enthusiastically.

"Actually I didn't recognize her at first," Ash stated nervously.

The Hoenn and Sinnoh trainers felt themselves falter a little at Ash's statement.

"It's okay guys," Serena said. "He did recognize me eventually. After he won his second match against Viola, he invited me to go with him on his journey along with Clemont and Bonnie."

"Wait, he invited you?" May asked. Serena nodded. This took the group by surprise, they either invited themselves or asked for his permission when they first traveled with Ash.

"So after that Serena showed me the old handkerchief I used to treat her knee and that's when I recognized her," said Ash.

"So from that point we travelled across Kalos where he conquered the Gyms, I finally found my dream in Pokémon Performing, and I slowly fell more in love with Ash," Serena explained. "When our adventures were coming to an end, I knew I wanted to continue performing, but I didn't want any special training or it would be Rhyhorn Racing all over again. So Palmero, the former Kalos Queen and someone who offered to train me, told me about Contests in Hoenn and said that they would be great practice for performing."

"So I'm guessing you andAsh had to split up," said Dawn.

"Yeah," Serena said. "But when I we were at the airport, I told Ash that he was my goal and the next time we met, I would become a more attractive woman."

"Oh my gosh," Dawn said. "That is so sweet."

"Of course, I was still extremely dense at the time so the meaning behind that statement went over my head completely," said Ash. "But as time went on, I started to realize what she meant."

"Well at least you realized it eventually," said May.

"Though I was was sure he would get it after she kissed him," Bonnie said bluntly.

"What!?" The group asked in shock.

"Yeah, before Serena got on her plane to Hoenn, she ran right back up the escalator and gave a quicky on the lips," said the blonde Kalosian.

The group then turned to the couple to she Serena looking down at the floor while blushing. They had to admit, she was bold.

"So how did you meet up again?" Zoey asked.

"Well, after Kalos I went to the Alola Region where I attended to attend their Pokémon School," Ash explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that," said Dawn. "You invited me and May there to talk to the class about contests."

"Right," said Ash. "My denseness started to lessen a little there as I was staying with Prof. Kukui and later his wife, Prof. Burnet, joined us. Seeing how they acted around each other made me slightly less dense.

"Then one day Prof. Kukui and Principal Oak, Prof. Oak's cousin decided to tell the class about Pokémon Performances," Ash continued. "So, like with you and May, I recommended Serena and invited her over."

"I happily accepted and after I explained performances to Ash's class, I decided to stay for a while," said Serena. "I asked Ash if he could show me around town and he agreed."

"It was during that time she was in Alola did I finally realize how much Serena meant to me," said Ash, placing his hand in Serena's.

"We meet up again after his graduation and went on another date," Serena continued. "That's when I told Ash how I felt and he responded with, while he wasn't completely sure, he felt the same."

"Of course I'm 100% sure now," said Ash. "So after a year since we got together, I was starting to doubt whether I could become a Pokémon Master. Then Serena told me that Palmero wanted to expand performances to other regions, and that's when it hit me. I didn't need to become a champion to be a Pokémon Master, in fact, there is no finite way to be a Pokémon Master. I could be a Pokémon Master in my own way. While I still wanted to battle, I wanted to help Serena the best I could. I then remembered Scott's offer and called him and Palmero to pitch the idea for what would be the Battle Theatre. They both agreed, but Palmero had one condition, I had to help in the Performances."

"He agreed and construction of the Battle Theatre began," said Serena. "So while that was going on, I was given the difficult task of teaching Ash how to dance."

"I wasn't that bad," said Ash.

"Oh yes you were," Serena shot back.

"I was not."

"I would have to agree with her," said May. "You were a pretty terrible dancer."

"Agreed," said Max.

"I wouldn't want to be your dance partner," said Dawn.

"Okay, okay, I admit, I was a pretty bad dancer," said Ash, sighing in defeat.

"Well you aren't terrible any more," said Serena, looking straight at him.

"I had a good teacher," Ash replied, looking right back.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I still have much more to teach you."

"Can you two NOT flirt right now," Max shouted, getting annoyed with how the couple was behaving.

"Sorry Max," said Ash.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Serena.

The door opened to reveal four figures; a woman with long, magenta hair that was styled into a curl and blue eyes wearing a red business suit and skirt, a man with blue hair with green eyes wearing a grey jumpsuit and a green cap that was covered in grease and oil, a Meowth wearing a suit, and a Wobbuffet.

"I thought I might find you here, boss," said the man. "We just got word that…" He stopped when he noticed Max, May, Dawn, and Zoey were in the room and their eyes were trained on them. They had recognized them immediately.

"Team Rocket," the four of them shouted.

"Guys, relax," said Ash. "Jessie James and Meowth aren't with Team Rocket anymore."

The four visitors turned back to the performance host with a shocked look on their face.

"It's true," said Jessie. "You see, our former boss, Giovanni, had teamed up with a mad scientist in the Alola region named Faba."

"They had opened up portals to parallel dimensions where the leaders of Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare had actually each succeeded in their goals," James continued. "They brought them all to this dimension to form Team Rainbow Rocket."

"At first we went along with it, thinking it was all part of his master plan to rule the world. Although, we didn't trust Faba all that much," Meowth continued. "But what we eventually found out was that Giovanni's plans had shifted from total world conquest to total world reset."

"We also learned that Giovanni planned to get rid of us once this new world was formed," Jessie said.

"So they decided to quit Team Rocket all together and helped me and my friends in Alola take them down," continued Ash.

"They had shifted between quite a few jobs after that," said Serena. "They were just fired from their last job when the Battle Theatre was still in construction. So Ash told about what was going on and they immediately jumped on board."

"And we are forever grateful for that," said James. "Jessie and Meowth get to perform, while I work as the performance hall's mechanic and the official referee whenever Ash gets a challenger."

"Hold on," Dawn chimed. "If Jessie is a performer, how come we didn't see her on stage today?"

"Well you see," Jessie said with a blush on her face. "Two years after Team Rainbow Rocket fell, James and I had gotten married. And a few months ago… well." Jessie paused as she put a hand on her stomach. The group then noticed that it was a bit larger than usual.

May came to the realization immediately. "You're pregnant!?"

Both Jessie and James responded with a silent nod.

"Wow, congratulations," Dawn cheered.

"Glad to see you three are finally happy," Zoey added.

"Thank you," said Jessie with a warm smile. She was truly happy for this chance, she had a great job doing what she enjoyed most, a loving husband, and soon, her own sweet bundle of joy. It made her feel like the rotten life she had never existed.

"No that that's out of the way," said Ash." You wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, right," said James. "We just got a call from Cerulean City, they have agreed to host Pokémon Performances there. They wish for you and Serena to look over the plans before they begin construction."

"That's great, tell them we'll be on our way shortly." Ash said.

James nodded and the former Team Rocket trio left the room.

"Sorry Max," said Ash. "I'm going to have to do this first before we can have our battle."

"Palmero put us in charge of the whole Performance Circuit since she's too busy running it in Kanto."

"That's okay, I understand," said Max. Even though he said this, Max was still a little disappointed that he could battle is lifelong role model.

"Is it alright if we came with you?" May asked. "It's been awhile since me and Max have been to Cerulean City, and I don't think that Dawn and Zoey have met Misty yet."

"We've heard stories," Dawn confirmed. "But we still haven't had the chance to meet her."

"Of course you guys can come," said Ash. "I'm sure Misty would be glad to see you guys. Is it alright with you Serena?"

"I don't mind," said Serena. "I really want to get to know you all better."

"Alright then let's get going."

* * *

 **And that is it!, thank you all for you support and patience with this story. I will make sure to get the next few chapters out I soon as I can, but it will be difficult with all of my school work. So we'll be seeing Misty next chapter, are you curious how she reacted to Ash and Serena's new jobs and relationship? I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Making a Splash.**


	4. Notice

Hello Everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been very busy with college lately. I will update my stories as soon as I get the time. Please do be patient.

DeGraphics Literature


End file.
